Bermuda Triangle
The Bermuda Triangle, written as Bermuda △ in Japanese version and Korean version (バミューダトライアングル Bamyūda Toraianguru), are a clan from the nation of Magallanica that seems to consist of mermaid idols. They center around returning their own rear-guards back to hand to call them again and reuse their effects. Bermuda Triangle was also the first clan given a booster set that was completely centered around them. Emi Sendou and Mai Tobita use this clan in the anime. Sets containing Bermuda Triangle cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (4 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Banquet of Divas (35 cards) *Extra Booster: Dazzling Divas (35 cards) Races Shared Races *Mermaid Sub-clans *PR♥ISM List of Bermuda Triangle cards Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku (Mermaid) *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell (Mermaid) *Comical Rainie (Critical) (Mermaid) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) (Mermaid) *Costume Change, Alk (Mermaid) *Dolphin Friend, Plage (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) (Mermaid) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical) (Mermaid) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) (Mermaid) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) (Mermaid) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro (Mermaid) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) (Mermaid) Grade 1 *Blazer Idols (Mermaid) *Fresh Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Library Madonna, Rion (Mermaid) *Mascot Lady, Oria (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Elly (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Felucca (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Sedna (Mermaid) *Mirror Diva, Biscayne (Mermaid) *Navy Dolphin, Amur (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perle (Mermaid) *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure (Mermaid) *Sweets Harmony, Mona (Mermaid) *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia (Mermaid) Grade 2 *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi (Mermaid) *Girls' Rock, Rio (Mermaid) *Intelli-beauty, Loire (Mermaid) *Intelli-idol, Melville (Mermaid) *Mermaid Idol, Flute (Mermaid) *Pearl Sisters, Perla (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia (Mermaid) *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte (Mermaid) *Shiny Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Snow White of the Corals, Claire (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Aqua (Mermaid) Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral (Mermaid) *Bermuda Princess, Lena (Mermaid) *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato (Mermaid) *Eternal Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador (Mermaid) *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile (Mermaid) *Rainbow Light, Carine (Mermaid) *Shining Singer, Ionia (Mermaid) *Super Idol, Ceram (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Flores (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Pacifica (Mermaid) *Top Idol, Riviere (Mermaid) *Velvet Voice, Raindear (Mermaid) Trivia *Drive Quartets are the idols that always connected each other. *In the Jounetsu-ism ending of the anime, the deck the viewer uses when shuffling decks with Aichi is a Bermuda Triangle deck. The deck shows Mermaid Idol, Flute, Top Idol, Aqua, Top Idol, Riviere, and finally Top Idol, Pacifica. *Seems as though many Bermuda Triangle units return to the hand, which also can be characterized as "disappearing", it may relate to the real-life Bermuda Triangle where boats/planes would unexplainably disappear, though scientists later suspected that some kind of storm energy caused the boats/planes to be transported to another "dimension". Category:Bermuda △